The Seven Sorrows
by SarahBearX
Summary: Summary: Hayate is running from assassins Christie, Leon, and Bayman. Ryu gets accidentally caught up in it...but what happens when the three DOATEC Assassins capture Ryu? Will Hayate save him or keep running from his problems?
1. Bullets, Blood, and Assassins

Disclaimer: I do not own DOA blah blah blah...I think we already knew that, cuz if I did, would I really be here writing fanfiction about it? The answer is no. WARNING: This fic is AU, and you'll find out why later on.

The cloaked man barely dodged the bullet aimed for his head as he ducked and continued to sprint as fast as he could. He ran, but cried out in surprise and pain when a bullet embedded itself in his right shoulder. He stumbled, but quickly regained his footing; he couldn't afford to stop if he wanted to live. He heard the pounding of feet several yards behind him. He did the janktauri, or the "disappearing technique" and re-appeared in front of a bar called The Seven Sorrows. He didn't care where he was or who was inside. He just needed to lay low for awhile. But then he noticed sign on the door. Hayate blinked at it and looked up at the sky. It was dusk. They must open only at night. Hayate's head snapped up at the soft crunch of a twig. Fuck. They were nearly upon him. So he banged on the door and prayed that somebody would open it up in time...

Ryu Hayabusa finished cleaning off the last table before his shift started. He put his washrag away, pulled out a chair from a table and sat down. He didn't sit down for long, however, when insistent banging on the door reached his ears. He looked over at Brad Wong, the owner of the bar, and saw his raised eyebrows. Ryu shrugged. "I'll get it Brad." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his boss nod. Ryu then headed toward the door. He unlocked the three locks on the door and opened it up. "Please! Let me inside! If you don't they'll kill me!" Ryu looked the guy over. He seemed genuine. That's when he noticed a dark red stain on the man's right shoulder. He looked down and noticed a small puddle underneath his feet. Ryu yelled over his shoulder. "Brad! This guy's hurt! Get out the medical supplies!" Just then the guy fell against Ryu. Ryu grunted at the unexpected weight that fell against him. He hefted him up and over his shoulder and went inside, shutting the door behind him. Ryu grunted and shifted the man's weight. He guessed the man weighed about 160 or 170 pounds. He weighed 154 pounds. So he has having a fair bit of trouble keeping his balance. Though only slightly. He carried him into the back room. Brad had cleared away stuff on the table and helped his employee and young friend place the now unconscious man on the table. "I'll take care of him, you just get ready for tonight." Brad was about to protest, but stopped himself. He had seen what the young man could do. "I'll be outside if you need anything." Brad didn't receive a response, but knew that Ryu had heard him. He shut the door and let the man work his magic. Literally.

Ryu ripped the shirt off of his right shoulder and grabbed a pair of tweezers. He was glad the man was unconscious, because he didn't have any anesthetic with him at the moment. He checked for an exit just to make sure. There wasn't one. Ryu sighed heavily. This was going to get real complicated real quick.

He could see the bullet which was a good sign, but the wound was still bleeding profusely. He had to get the bullet out before he bled to death. He had already lost enough blood as it was. Ryu stuck the tweezers inside the dark auburn-haired man's shoulder and winced at the squishy sound. He felt and saw the shiny metallic silver object. Sighing in relief, he carefully eased the bullet out and dropped it in a tin can. He then placed his hands over the wound. Nothing happened at first, then a golden light erupted from his palms and over the gun shot wound. It slowly closed up leaving not a trace that there had been anything wrong.

Ryu sighed once again; drained. He called for Brad, and together the two of them hefted him to Ryu's private quarter's for the time being Both men came downstairs to some more knocking on the door. Ryu went over to it and opened it up seeing a clear purple-eyed woman with white hair looking straight at him. Ryu just now realized that they were the same height. Ryu looked past her and saw two large men both past six feet tall. One had an orange beret hat on and an orange vest with ammunition clips in the pockets, and the other had tan camouflage on with a matching tan camo turban.

The lady in front of him "ahemed" loudly and rather rudely. "What can I do for you m'lady?" Ryu asked politely. "Have you seen a man about your height wearing a white fighting gi?" "He has auburn hair and reddish auburn eyes." The woman added. He was about to tell her yeah he had him upstairs, but something told him that she couldn't be trusted. "No, I haven't seen him. What's his name?" Ryu asked. "His name is Hayate Jukanin." "Now, have you seen him or not?" The lady's voice was no longer polite. It was cold and harsh.

Ryu narrowed his emerald green eyes at her. His tone of voice matched hers easily. "I already told you ma'am that I haven't seen or heard of him. Now, kindly take your business elsewhere." He shut the door in her face and walked back upstairs to check up on his charge.

Christie gritted her teeth in anger. "That little bastard is lying! I know it!" she hissed at nobody in particular. Both men nodded. They had seen it too. The blood spots on the man's brown t-shirt. Something was up. "I know that Jukanin is in there, the question is, is where?" Christie asked. Both men shrugged. "I say, since the little bastard won't tell us where he is, we beat it out of him." Bayman said grinning sadistically "Or, we can kill them both." Leon said grinning also. Christie nodded. It was settled. Since the young bartender wouldn't say where their target was, the long-haired young man would become a target himself...


	2. The Hunt Is On

Disclaimer: see the first chapter. :)

Wide auburn eyes looked around at her surroundings, overly cautious. She knew that her half-sister was...hunting her...for lack of a better term. The lavendar-haired shinobi was indeed hunting her (growl) half-sister. And right now, she had lost her. She couldn't believe it! She had lost her quarry! That had never happened to the Hajinmon kunoichi before. But her quarry wasn't going to come out and say "kill me now." It just wasn't that easy or simple as the mission sounded. Her mission was to eliminate Kasumi, and she would do it with the upmost pleasure. She was tired of living in her older sister's shadow. It was always Kasumi this or Kasumi that. She really was everyone's little princess, and told her so in the second Dead Or Alive tournament. But thar attitude lessened somewhat when she took Hayate's katana and ran off trying to avenge him. Ayane privately agreed that if it was her who was taking care of Hayate, she would have done the same thing. But since the clan leader told her to kill the traitor, no one could stop her now. Not even her protector, and older brother, Hayate could save her now. Ayane's breath hitched slightly as she thought of the handsome 18th Mugen-Tenshin Leader. Where was he? Where in the hell was Hayate and what happened to him?

Ayane shook her head from her thoughts. Now was not the time to dwell on things she had no control over. Now was the time to find her half-sister and dispose of her once and for all...

Ayane dropped out of her perch from a nearby tree, hit the ground, and sprinted away, searching for her traitor sister...


	3. Hayate Wakes Up

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

A groan. Dark reddish auburn eyes drifted slowly open. What had happened? He slowly sat up, noticing his right shoulder was slightly sluggish. Why was that? Then everything came back to him. The gun shot wound to the right shoulder, the long-haired young bartender, and the three assassins chasing after him. He'd have to thank the people here for their hospitality.

Just then, he heard footsteps outside the door. He readied a shuriken just in case. The door opened, revealing the long-haired man from before. He smiled at Hayate, causing him to loosen his grip on the shuriken. "Oh good! Your awake!" "How come my shoulder doesn't hurt?" Hayate asked before he could stop himself. The man before him blushed and suddenly found the floor more interesting to stare at. "Promise me you won't laugh." Hayate blinked in confusion. Why would he laugh? He voiced as much. "Umm...I can do magic..." he mumbled not meeting Hayate's eyes. Hayate's eyes widened in sudden realization. "Your a healer aren't you?" Ryu, expecting laughter, snapped to attention at the question. He simply nodded. "Who are you?" Ryu asked sitting down on a chair not to far from Hayate. In doing so, his waist-length braid fell over his shoulder. "I'm Hayate Jukanin. And you are?" "Ryu Hayabusa." They shook hands.

"Some people stopped by after I healed you." Hayate felt sudden dread in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to kill the man after he just saved his life. He regained his composure and voiced his next question. "What did they look like?" "One was a tall British woman with white hair and the other two were both men who looked like they wanted to kill someone." By the end of Ryu's sentence, Hayate's face was pale and sweaty. 'Oh, God! What if he told them I'm here!' Hayate thought, his mind panicked. He pulled out a shuriken and held it right under Ryu's chin. "W-what are you d-doing?" Fear was prominent in his eyes as well as anger. "What did you tell them?" Hayate growled out.

"I told them that I never seen you before and didn't know who you were. A partial truth at least." "They didn't come inside?" "No, but I got a feeling that they couldn't be trusted so I lied to them." At the beginning of Ryu's sentence, Hayate was certain that he was lying to them, but at the end of it, he was afraid for his safety. Hayate jerked the shuriken back like lightening struck him. He rubbed his temples tiredly.

"Do you know what you've done?" Hayate yelled at him. Ryu blinked at him in slight surprise, before narrowing his eyes at him. "Yeah, I know what I did! I just saved your ass twice by people who are trying to kill you!" Ryu yelled, glaring at him. "Now, they're gonna come after you too for lying to them!" "So?" Ryu said, prompting Hayate to look at him in surprise.

"Look okay. This company named DOATEC is after me, because I gained too much information from Project Epsilon when I got my memories back. That's why Donovan, the new head of the corporation wants me dead. He sent his three best assassins to take care of me." Ryu blinked several times. "And now they want me dead because I helped you?" Hayate nodded sadly. He hadn't meant to get someone else involved in his current situation.

"Right." "So what do we do now?" Ryu asked. "I leave." Ryu tipped his chair over when he jumped to his feet. He was outraged. This guy couldn't possibly be serious! Yet, one look at Hayate's face, told him he was. "Your not going out there! It isn't safe!" he yelled angrily. "And I suppose you think being inside means I'll be safer?" "Weren't you shot **outside**?" Ryu said fixing him with a piercing look. "Touche." "Now, I'll be going back downstairs to get ready for my shift, and you better not escape through the window or I'll drag your ass back here by your hair!" Ryu said and walked out, his long braid swishing behind him.

The door never closed, and in stepped a platinum grey-haired Chinese man. "When he gets like that, you'd do well to heed his warning. I didn't once and I lost several strands of hair because of it." "But why is he acting like that?" "Because he trusts you and will protect you." Hayate was speechless. He must've looked surprised, because the owner of the bar chuckled at his expression. "Once he trusts you like that, nothing will break it." Hayate nodded awestruck. How could somebody Ryu just met trust him so easily. "He usually doesn't trust with others as quickly as he did you. So, I'd consider yourself lucky to have someone as loyal and dedicated as him as your friend." Brad said and went downstairs, leaving Hayate to his thoughts.


	4. Pro Wrestlers and Alcohol Don't Mix

Disclaimer: Same old, same old.

Ryu stomped down the stairs on the verge of throwing something. He was not at all prepared when Brad came down the stairs and said it was time to open the bar to the public. He growled. He was really not in the mood to put up with people whining about their relationships or lack thereof. He walked over to the door and flipped the closed sign over, telling the people outside that the bar was finally open. He walked back behind the counter where Brad was cleaning shot glasses with a washrag. "Something bothering you Ryu?" "You should know, you talked to him." "I just told him that your a very loyal and dedicated friend and he should be special you already trust him." Ryu blushed at the praise. "Get ready to fill orders for food and glasses...and don't forget your the entertainment tonight." Brad laughed when Ryu groaned. "Again? Why can't the people just see it once, go wow, and then just leave instead of begging for more?" Ryu whined. In a way, Brad pitied him. "Because the people think that it's exceptional that you can call fire and other elements to you." Ryu sighed. Brad laughed again when he heard his co-worker grumbling: "Stupid people, stupid elemental powers, stupid, stupid, stupid..." Ryu trailed off when the heavy bar door opened, revealing their regular patrons.

"Hey Brad! Hey Ryu!" "Hey Shin." Both greeted. "What'll it be?" "A Budweiser and then shots of vodka afterwards." "That we can do." Brad grabbed the glass beer bottle and then placed it on the tabletop. "Anything else?" "No, not right now." Several hours later, the bar was packed with people. Ryu glanced around to get a glimpse of Hayate and see if he was down here, but couldn't see him. Ryu began to worry. What if he disregarded Ryu's warning and left anyway? Was he okay? Was he even alive? Ryu shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. Hayate was fine. He told himself. He's fine and he's upstairs. Ryu nearly started when Brad announced that Ryu was going to do his thing tonight. Ryu shot him a withering glare and started the song The Fuel, by Sneaker Pimps.

He got up on the stage and called forth a ball of fire. Everyone gasped as a large ball of fire erupted from his palm, just sitting there, as if waiting for orders. He brought up his right arm, and faced his palm downward. He placed his left palm several inches from the one above. He then slinked the fire back and forth, making it look like a wave of fire.

It truly was a sight to behold. He then threw the ball of flame in the air. People screamed and backed away, but Ryu didn't notice, so caught up in the majestic magic. Surprisingly to everyone there, the flame stopped in midair and formed word in the sky. They read : The Seven Sorrows, and Ryu Hayabusa.

The act continued on, until Ryu got tired of doing it and stopped. After the performance, the whole place clapped. They were marveled by what the young man could do. Nobody noticed the door open and Bass and Tina Armstrong come strolling in as if they owned the place. Bass shoved people aside, ignoring the shouts of the people he had knocked over.

By now, Ryu was back behind the counter. He glanced at Brad, and saw him gesturing toward his right hip. Ryu lifted his brown t-shirt upwards slightly, revealing the hilt of a dagger. Brad nodded. If Ryu had to use it then so be it. But not to kill. Only to get things under control if need be.

Bass stopped in front of Ryu. "Hey, toothpick. Give me a Bud." the big man demanded. Ryu raised an eyebrow at the name. He looked down at himself. He most certainly wasn't a toothpick. "Sorry sir. But we're out of that. Would you like something else?" The big, burly man looked outraged. "No more Budweiser! What is this place, some kind of trash heap?" Ryu narrowed his emerald eyes into small slits. When he spoke his voice sent shivers down everyone's spines. "Is there something else you want? If not, get out." Tina looked at the long-haired bartender. She tugged on her father's arm. "Let's go Dad."

Bass wrenched his arm free, and glared at the "midget" in front of him. Before he could grab the collar of Ryu's shirt, Ryu whipped out his dagger and held it right on the pro wrestlers jugular. Bass's hand was still outstretched. Everybody gasped. No one had seen him move! "I'm only going to say this once. Take your daughter and get out. I never want to see your face in here again." "Because if I do, then I'll make sure you see a hospital bed." Ryu said in his coldest and harshest voice possible.

Ryu took the blade away and flipped it back into it's holster. Regaining his composure, Bass yelled in anger: "Do you know who I am?" Ryu shrugged. "No, and I don't really care. Now get out of this bar, before I make you." "And what are you going to do?" People looked at Bass like he was stupid.

Before Ryu could answer, a voice rang out from the top of the stairs. "I think he told you to leave." "Heed the warning and get the hell out." Ryu looked up and saw Hayate coming down the stairs. "And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Bass asked. "I'm the bouncer of the place. Now get out." Finally managing to get her dad's attention, Tina apologized for her father's behavior "I am so sorry about this...I don't know what's wrong with him." Ryu nodded his thanks and watched as Tina dragged her father out the door.

Hayate came down and walked back behind the counter. "Thanks Hayate." "No problem." "Since you designated yourself as our bouncer, would you mind sending all of these people out of here? I wanna go to bed." Brad said. Ryu nodded in agreement.

Hayate did as he was asked. "Hey, do you guys mind if I watch tv?" Ryu shook his head. "Your welcome to do whatever you want." "Night." Ryu said and headed upstairs.

Brad stayed behind. "Turn off the lights please." he said and went to bed.

Ryu flopped down on his bed, clad only in a pair of silky black boxers. Hayate, to him, was an enigma. There was just something about him that had drawn Ryu to him. He sighed and rolled over. His back to the window. He never saw the two shadows cast onto the wall, because his eyes were closed...


	5. Assassins Attempt

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? You already know it's not mine...but somebody can give me Ryu Hayabusa? PLEASE! **crowd looks at her with wide eyes as people in white coats put her in a straight jacket** All I want for Christmas, is my Ryu Hayabusa people at Team Ninja wave swords threateningly...er...Team Ninja's Ryu Hayabusa.

On Christie's orders, Bayman and Leon had watched the bar from the inside of an abandoned warehouse nearby, via an open window. When the bar's lights went out, Bayman and Leon nodded at each other. Now was the time to attack.

Both assassins tied ropes around their waists and then to something sturdy. They jumped out the huge window and landed, despite their size, softly beside one of The Seven Sorrows' upstair windows.

Bayman peeked inside and saw the long-haired man from before. What was the chances of that ever happening again? More than likely none...ever again.

He nudged Leon. "You know the plan Sergei." Bayman glared at him. "Don't call me Sergei and yes, I do know what I'm supposed to do." "Good, now let's get him and get out, before anyone notices we're here." Leon said and checked the window. Leon shook his mentally. These people believed that nothing would ever happen to them, so they left the most obvious places unsecured.

But that was okay by him; hell it made his job easier. He opened the window, and him and Bayman slipped inside, heading for the prone figure of one Ryu Hayabusa on the bed, fast asleep...

Hayate slouched in his plush black recliner and watched Inuyasha, because, frankly, there wasn't anything else interesting on. He didn't know why, but he kept getting restless and kept squirming in his chair. Something was telling him that everything wasn't right and something was going to happen soon. He nearly had a heart attack when he heard the shatter of glass...

Brad Wong looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He had dark circles under his dark red eyes. "I guess that's what happened when you work all night with no sleep." he muttered to himself. "Damn you Ryu and Ataru." He heard the loud purring of Ryu's tiger outside his master's closed door. Brad sighed. Now he'd have to let the damn cat in. He hated it, because Ryu's tiger disliked him and he returned the feelings tenfold. He approached the exotic looking tiger and heard it growl as he walked up to it.

Ataru was wild looking. He had all black fur and white stripes instead of the other way around. And his eyes. Oh his eyes were definitely one-of-a-kind. Brad had never seen a tiger with such eyes. They were a lavendar color. And it's pupils were a bright orange, making the light purple seem much brighter than they really were. Ataru's eyes seemed like they could pierce anythings soul...just like Ryu's eyes seemed to do on occasion...

Brad shook his head, and glanced down at his hand, just now realizing he held his glass cup he used to swish water with when he brushed his teeth. He didn't want to go back, so he gently opened the door and let the tiger in. He nearly started when he heard two other voices in the room, that were in no way, shape, or form Ryu's.

"How do we go about this?" Leon asked. He hadn't ever kidnapped anyone before, just killed them. That was the main reason Donovan hired him in the first place. "Firstly, we need to restrain him, then we get him and go." Bayman said. Notice the sarcasm.

Brad, unaware that his grip was slipping on his cup, nearly gasped. Why were these people after Ryu? They sounded dangerous whoever they were. That was when his glass fell from his grasp and shattered on the hardwood floor...

Hayate jumped out of his chair and sprinted up the stairs as fast as he could go. He got there in record time and came face-to-face with the very people he was running from...

Bayman and Leon nearly started when they heard glass shattering right outside the door. Both men looked at each other. Someone had overheard them, and had quite possibly already gotten help. They both pulled out .48 caliber revolvers and pointed them at the door.

Bayman jerked it open and saw their original target: Hayate Jukanin. A two-for-one deal if all went well.

"Well, well, well. It's a pleasure to see you again." Bayman greeted icily. Leon stood behind him. Hayate's eyes flicked past them for a second, and saw Ryu silently getting out of the bed coming towards them. Hayate wanted to tell him to stay back, but saw what he was really doing: readying fireballs while whispering quietly to a huge tiger that suddenly appeared as if it had been observing everything and just now decided to take action. Before Hayate could stop Ryu, he yelled: "Now!" and attacked.

Ryu flung two fireballs at the two male assassins. Surprised they both twirled around. Bayman doesn't dodge the flame as quickly as he would have liked, and it streaked right over his left side, burning it badly. Leon, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. Yes, he may have dodged the fireball, but he got hit head on by Ataru and tackled to the ground.

Ataru for his part, kept reaching for Leon's jugular. He didn't get it, but instead bit his shoulder. Leon cried out in pain and tried shooting it off of him. He shot at the huge cat blindly, and was rewarded with a screeching sound and a thud.

Ryu, hearing the gunshot, turned his head toward his kitty. He saw his beloved tiger lying on the floor, blood pooling around it. "Ataru!" he yelled. He was pissed now. It was one thing to hurt him, but to hurt the people and animals close to him was another thing entirely.

Forgetting completely about Hayate, Leon with much difficulty, and Bayman aimed their weapons at Ryu. "Now, prepare to die little man." Bayman said, and he and Leon pulled their triggers.

What happened next, surprised everybody present. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryu saw his forged blade dubbed "Ryuken" laying on his nightstand. In the blink of an eye, Ryu grabbed it, unsheathed it, and sliced the bullets in half.

Knowing that they were way in over their heads, both assassins ran toward th still open window and jumped out of it, before the enraged Ryu could get to them. Remembering Ataru, Ryu dropped the sword with a loud clang and ran over.

Ataru whimpered when his master moved him over to get a better look at the wound.

The gun shot wound wasn't as bad as he previously thought. He did the same thing he did earlier in the day to Hayate, and healed him.

That was when Brad came inside the room holding a shotgun. He looked around and muttered: "Darn! I'm too late!" Despite the severity of the situation, both Japanese men looked at Brad, then at each other and openly laughed.

"Ryu, it's not safe for you here. You need to get Ataru and leave with Hayate." Brad said after both men had calmed down. Ryu felt his breath hitch, his heart literally stopped beating, and he felt his stomach drop to his feet. Leave? That word was foreign to him now. He couldn't just waltz out on Brad! He wasn't that type of person! And he told him as much.

"You can't stay here Ryu! It's not safe for you to be here any longer!" "What if they come back?" Ryu asked quietly. He couldn't fathom leaving practically the closest thing to father that he had, behind. "They won't. They're after you. Not me."

Hayate stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. Was he supposed to say something? One look at Brad's and Ryu's faces told him that this conversation was personal. So he stood there like a hat stand; motionless and silent.

Despite his gut instinct, and heart telling him not to go, his mind told him to be logical. If he left The Seven Sorrows, then the assassins wouldn't have a reason to come back there...Right? He certainly hoped so. But as he ran after Hayate in the woods, something told Ryu that he would undoubtedly regret his decision later...


End file.
